Wouldn't change it for the world
by yinyang754
Summary: Childhood is a precious time in someone's life. At least it should be. (GTA Fanfic, set before the events of North Yankton.)
1. Chapter 1:Welcome to the world

1/25/97, North Yankton Memorial hospital, 10:15am

'Hey there, precious. My god, you're so tiny.' Michael says as his newborn daughter looks up at him, her eyes studying the expression on his face. Same deep blue that all babies have but almost a violet color as well. She felt so little in his arms, even smaller than Tracey and Jimmy did when they were born.

'Caroline Jadelynn Townley...mommy and daddy named you after daddy's mom and mommy's grandmother but in case we can't remember, we'll call you Carly. Ok?' Michael says as baby Carly cooed in approval.

'She's going to be quite the heartbreaker when she get older, Michael.' Trevor says as he walks in, seeing the newborn girl glance at him in confusion.

'There's your Uncle Trevor. See? He may look and act like a maniac sometimes but he's a big teddy bear underneath all that.' Michael says before turning his attention to Trevor.

'You don't even have to ask.' Trevor says before Michael hands the small baby over to him. 'Hi, little one. I'm your Uncle Trevor. You'll always have your daddy, mommy, siblings and me to count on and we'll always protect you. That's what family does, we protect the ones that we love. So if some guy starts giving you trouble in about fifteen or sixteen years, you just let good old Uncle T know, ok?' Trevor says as Michael watches on in amazement.

Maybe if given the chance in the future, Trevor would be a great father.

A soft laugh escapes Carly's mouth and both men smile contently.

The newest member of the Townley family was only a few hours old but she already had both men wrapped around her little finger and they wouldn't change it for the world.


	2. Chapter 2:Her first word

10/23/97, Townley trailer, Ludendorff, 3:25pm

'Tracey! Jimmy! Knock it off!' Michael says as his 6 year old daughter and 4 year old son continue to fight over a teddy bear, both continually shouting 'Mine!' as they pull on the poor thing's arms.

'Michael, i'll take it from here.' Amanda says, handing their 9 month old daughter to him and taking their older children aside into another room.

'Hey, baby girl. Your siblings are just being loud, that's all.' Michael says as little Carly looks at him, a questioning look on her face.

'Daddy?' Carly says, shocking Michael.

Tracey and Jimmy didn't try to speak until they were a little older.

'You just said your first word...' Michael says, smiling as Carly throws her little arms around him and he holds her close to him, her light brown curls tickling his nose.

'What's going on?' Tracey says as she and Jimmy walk over to them, followed by their mom. 'Your little sister just said her first word.' Amanda says, remembering how Michael reacted when Tracey and Jimmy started talking.

'She can talk now? That's amazing!' Jimmy says, climbing up on the couch next to his father and sister and ruffles Carly's hair, making her laugh.


	3. Chapter 3:Never been so scared

1/31/99, Ludendorff park, 1:15pm

'How hard can it be to find a toddler?! Carly?!' Trevor yells, panicking. He had only taken his eyes off of the two year old for a few seconds and the next thing he knew, she was gone, her light purple hat left behind.

The older man currently had that hat in his jacket pocket as he frantically searched for his niece. Michael and Amanda were going to kill him if he didn't come back with their little girl.

'Uncle Trevor!' He hears her voice say as she runs towards him. The older man scooped her up into his arms, holding her close to him.

'Don't ever scare me like that again, kiddo!' Trevor says, taking the hat out of his jacket and puts it on her.

'You said that you wanted to play hide and seek but i got scared when a strange man walked by.' Carly says, scaring Trevor.

'Did he hurt you, munchkin?' Trevor says, checking the smaller girl for any visible injuries and finding a scrape on her left hand.

'I slipped and fell when i ran from him. I'm sorry that i scared you, Uncle T.' Carly says, tears falling down her face.

'It's ok, baby. That strange man is never coming near you again.' Trevor says, brushing the little girl's tears away before cradling her close to him as they leave.

Townley trailer (1:25pm)

'There we go, all better.' Trevor says after fixing Carly's hand up, both of them smiling at eachother. He was just glad that she's safe and that Michael wasn't angry. Well, Michael wasn't going to start yelling at Trevor in front of Carly.

'Don't worry about that scary man, babydoll. He's never coming back.' Michael says, hugging his youngest child before she leaves the two of them behind to go find Tracey, who had mentioned that she'd paint her nails for her.

'I turned around for a few seconds and she was gone. I'm sorry, Michael.' Trevor says, terrified...though he would never admit that to his best friend.

'If you ever tell anyone else what i'm about to tell you, i'll kill you.' Michael says, taking a deep breath after. 'I lost her once.' He says, waiting for Trevor to start screaming at him but Trevor has a shocked look on his face instead.

'What?!...when...how?!' Trevor says once he regains control of his voice.

'It was just after she learned how to walk last summer. We were in the backyard and i turned away for a second to help Jimmy tie his shoes. Next thing i knew, she was gone. I thought that Amanda was going to kill me but then i found Carly hiding behind the tree.' Michael says.

'What are we going to do when she's a teenager? She'll bring a guy home to meet the family and if he's anything like that creep in the park...' Trevor says before Michael puts his hands on Trevor's shoulders.

'Trevor, calm down. We'll handle that when she's fifteen.' Michael says before he and Trevor walk into the living room, seeing Tracey paint Carly's nails with a lavender nail polish, both girls talking to eachother and laughing.

'See, she's alright. She's home now, where nothing bad can happen and if any boy does hurt her or Tracey, we'll break those boys legs.' Michael says, slinging his arm around his best friend's shoulders as they walk over to the girls.

'Hey, little ladies. Everything ok?' Trevor says as they sit down.

'We're just having fun, Uncle T. I like this color on Carly's nails, it matches her eyes.' Tracey says, smiling. The four of them talk to eachother, completely forgetting about the incident in the park.

Well, the sisters are distracted while the two men put the incident in the back of their minds for now.

(Thank you Katiehenry96 for the idea of what would happen if Trevor loses Carly while he's babysitting her. I hope that you like how this chapter turned out.)


	4. Chapter 4:Things you never forget

1/8/00, outside the Majestic Hotel in Middle Park, Liberty City, 7:15am

'Whoa! Whoa! What the hell?!' Brad shouted, causing Trevor to cover Carly's ears. Tracey and Jimmy were standing next to him, horrified because of what just happened.

A woman who only looked about 19 had just jumped out of the window from the fifth floor of the hotel!

'Watch your language and go check on that woman!' Trevor says before Brad runs over to the smashed up car and tries to help the injured woman.

'She just jumped out of the window.' The toddler in Trevor's arms says as the injured woman mutters a few curse words of her own. The older kids were still speechless.

'At least you're alive, lady. Why was Amanda trying to kill you?' Brad says.

'Mommy was trying to kill someone?!' Carly says in shock. She didn't think that Amanda could ever get that angry!

'Shh...don't pay attention to your crazy Uncle Brad. He has no idea what he's talking about!' Trevor says before glaring menacingly at Brad.

'You slept with a barely legal stripper, Michael!' The three of them hear Amanda yell as she charges out of the hotel, intent on killing said stripper. By that time, a man in a biker jacket and jeans had shown up, asking Brad what happened.

'See that woman? She caught her husband in bed with your friend.' Brad says, carefully picking up the woman off of the car and hands her to the biker.

'I'll get her out of here, you deal with the angry wife.' The biker says, holding onto the woman he called Gionna and puts her in a car before getting in and driving off.

'Will she be okay, Uncle T?' Carly says, biting her lower lip. Tracey and Jimmy look at him, then at eachother, worried looks on their faces.

'She'll be okay, princess. Come on kids, lets go get something to eat.' Trevor says, taking the three children away from the chaos.

( Well, i've had this idea in mind for a while but wasn't sure how to write it. Until next time...)


	5. Chapter 5: Just want to know why

2/22/00, Townley trailer in Ludendorff, 1:15pm

'No! Daddy said that he's sorry and you need to forgive him, you lying whore!' Three year old Carly shouted as she clung onto Michael, shocking everyone in the room.

Amanda was trying to take the kids and leave, still furious about the incident in Liberty City and Carly wasn't having it!

She didn't want her family to be split up and her mother wouldn't explain to her the reason why.

Well, how would a mother explain to her kids that she caught their father with another woman?!

Carly and Amanda both put their hands over their mouths simultaneously as Trevor and Brad look on, guilty looks on their faces.

'Lester?' Michael says, catching his friend's attention. 'Can you take the kids into the other room, please?' He finishes saying before looking at him youngest child. 'Uncle Lester's going to keep an eye on you and your siblings for a few minutes while mommy and daddy talk to Uncle Trevor and Uncle Brad, okay princess?' He says.

The three year old nods, letting go and climbs off of her father and follows Tracey, Jimmy and Lester but not before giving her mother an evil look. She was not going to let that woman make every decision in her and her siblings lives for them.

'Alright...which one of you thought that it was fine to call me a whore while my daughter was nearby?!' Amanda says, looking at the three men like she was going to kill them.

'Arrgh...fine! It was me! Brad and i were talking about what you used to do before the kids were born and before you go calling the other stripper a whore, remember that you...' Trevor shouts, pointing an accusing finger at Amanda. 'used to do much more than stripping!' He finishes.

Michael and Brad glanced at eachother, unsure if they should intervene.

 **Meanwhile (Carly's room)**

'I don't like this, they're too loud.' Carly says, climbing up on Lester's lap as Jimmy and Tracey play with some toys.

'Adults get loud when they get upset, sweetie. Doesn't mean that your mom doesn't love you and your siblings.' Lester says, trying to comfort the young girl. He's never really been around children too much but Carly just wanted some answers.

'She's trying to take me, Jimmy and Tracey away from daddy and won't tell us why. She's not being honest.' Carly says, resting her head against Lester's torso as he hugs her. He didn't know how to answer her but he knew that she needed comfort.

'It's okay, babydoll. No one's taking you and your siblings away from Michael.' Lester says, hoping that his soothing words comfort her. He starts singing Mercy Street by Peter Gabriel and Carly calms down enough to close her eyes and drift off to sleep.


End file.
